memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dukat's Bird-of-Prey
Peer review I've never requested a peer review before, so I thought this would be a good article to start with. I just want to know if this article would be worthy of being featured and, if not, what can be done to improve it. -- Tough Little Ship 15:00, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :Possibly adding more sections than just an historical overview, kinda like the "Design & Capabilities" section I added to Harrad-Sar's ship. I think doing that, or something similar, might improve the article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:56, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::I know it was renamed for Ziyal's mother, Tora Naprem. Would it be better to rename the page the "Naprem"? At the moment, its just a re-direct. I don't think the most logical search term would be "Dukat's bird-of-prey"...Zsingaya 10:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't know that! Is it in the script? -- Excelsior 10:47, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::It's on the top of the page: :::::It was renamed by Dukat in honor of Ziyal's late mother, Tora Naprem, after which he used it to conduct a series of independent raids during the Klingon-Cardassian War. ::::I have no idea if the ship was ever directly referred to as the "Naprem". Does anyone else know? Zsingaya 12:27, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I just checked an online version of the scripts for the three episodes which feature this ship... I can't find any part of it that says, "I name this ship Naprem after Ziyal's mother". Zsingaya 13:32, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::As I stated on the talk page, I'm letting the naming issue slide because the fact that I seem to be the only one with the name in my memory makes me doubt the canonicity. Sorry about that guys - when I saw the CCG card image, I presumed I was right, but wherever I heard it called Naprem probably got their information from the CCG in the first place! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Name Not sure why Shran moved this page, but he probably thought in lieu of the canon policy issues that this wasn't mentioned on screen. I don't remember the exact episode, but I do remember Dukat mentioning the ship by name at some point. The link to the CCG card wasn't meant to be evidence of canonicity as much as supporting evidence. It probably wasn't in the script if you're unable to find the name. Either way, "Napreme" sounds a heck of a lot better than "Dukat's Bird-of-prey". :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:55, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Not canon. Page should be moved back. Jaz talk | novels 20:56, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, thought you meant the opposite originally, thanks for clarifying. But let me say again, it was mentioned onscreen. Otherwise I wouldn't have known to look for the CCG card in the first place. Anyway, see here for the evidence - unlike other cases, even if you don't take my word for it and doubt the validity of Decipher's name, this one is entirely logical and fits the storyline... --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:07, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::There are cases of cards naming things that weren't named onscreen -- like how an CCG: Energize card named Lt. Kelly -- even though he was unnamed in -- this means the name is non-canon, and shouldn't be used, because it wasn't onscreen or in the script. ::: All we need to do is find if "Naprem" occurred in a script or episode and then we could name the article that. if not, it remains "Dukat's bird-of-prey" or whatever. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:53, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I moved the article back because the Customizable Card Game is not canon and, as Mike pointed out above, has been known to invent names for characters and ships which were not given names on-screen or in scripts. (I explained this in the summary when I moved it back.) I have checked the scripts for all the episodes in which this ship appeared and Naprem is not used in any of them. Unless it was referenced in the episodes themselves, this belongs simply as "Dukat's Bird-of-Prey". Better hurry, though: I'll be moving it back in 24 hours if no further evidence is found. :D --From Andoria with Love 23:53, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::For the record, it was only referred to as "Dukat's bird-of-prey" (or Klingon bird-of-prey) in the episodes (as far as I know) and as "Dukat's Klingon Bird-of-Prey" in the script. Seven hours and counting! --From Andoria with Love 16:49, 27 March 2006 (UTC) I don't remember the exact episode where it was referred to as Naprem, and I'm starting to think it's better to let the issue rest because it's not worth it even though I know I heard it referred to as Naprem somewhere (not necessarily in the episodes where it appeared). I had assumed someone else would corroborate this when I moved the page, but apparently either I'm the only one who caught it (which seems unlikely) or I was mistaken. Might as well let the naming issue go; if someone happens to catch the name in the future while watching Spike or a DVD, I'll give you all a big dose of "I told you so", but until then, I apologize. :) But also for the record, it would be nice if the page history preserved the reason for the moves. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:25, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Moved from Vfd ;Naprem : Unnecessary and non- canon redirect to Dukat's Bird-of-Prey. -- Tough Little Ship 17:58, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :I thought we had decided that a redirect for a non-canon name was the kindest way to help people who were looking for something but didn't know the "right" name. It also prevents people from creating an article with a wrong name when they cannot find it right off. There are some sites out there that - incorrectly from a canon standpoint - attribute the name "Naprem" to Dukat's ship. Seems best to lead them to the right resource if that is what they've come here looking for. Keep as a redirect. Aholland 18:09, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::If this is the "non-canon" name for it, I'll add it to the non-canon redirects page that we have already, and thus keep it. -- Sulfur 18:17, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::As an aside, I did confirm that this was the non-canon name according to at least two sources, and added it to our non-canon redirects. -- Sulfur 00:08, 23 May 2006 (UTC)